


I like her best when...

by Celestlian



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human Carmilla Karnstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla just can't decide which season she likes Laura best. Fluff. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like her best when...

She thinks she likes her best in autumn. The smile that lights up her world when she gets out her favourite scarf and she can just wear her jacket, because it's not that cold. When they walk under the trees, she has no trouble. Sometimes leaves get stuck in her hair and her groan of annoyance when she gets home makes her laugh, which in turn earns her a slap on  the arm. It hurts, but she certainly deserves it for being a jerk. 

Or maybe she likes her best in the winter. Her cheeks tinted pink by cold, the fluffy coat she wears, her blue lips, her cat mittens that are useless when it comes to snow. Her smile when they have a snowball fight, when they build snowmen together, and most importantly, when they're huddled up on the couch, keeping each other warm whilst the wind howls outside with steaming cups of hot chocolate. Her laugh when SHE, herself, says it's like sunlight burning her. 

But spring is nice too. Her smile when the sunlight shines through the curtains, and the excited squeal of "spring's finally here!" brings a smile to her girlfriend's lips, but then a groan when the sunlight nearly touches her skin. The blonde's haste is enough to make her laugh and she closes the curtains completely. Then, they get up, get ready for the day, and they walk out of their house, hand in hand. She feels united. You can see it on the pink lip gloss that coats her lips, and her brown eyes that light up at seeing the flowers that sway lazily in the cool breeze.

Summer is no more different. Her excitement and hype is constant, her brown eyes sparkle in the sunlight. The two usually go out. They lie on the picnic blanket and count how many weird shaped clouds they can spot in the sky, and they give them names. Bill. Cindy. Andy. The possibilities are endless. She likes that though. She never thought she would. When she looks over at her, she looks like a goddess, and she leans in and kisses her. She swears her face just  _lights up_  at the kiss. It's soft, it's quick, but the grin on her face as she pulls away brings her so much unexplainable joy. 

Then, she realises that she can't choose. She likes her all seasons. It's what makes her, her. She can never choose her favourite, because every season with her is immediately her favourite. Memories swim around her mind and she can't help but just smile. It's a normal smile, seen so many times  before, but the thoughts that cause it are remarkable. SHE's remarkable. She knows she'll never get someone as sweet, as caring, or as small as her. And so, she needs to make the most of it.


End file.
